Still With Me
by itaxsaku
Summary: He still remembered everything. From the first to the last time they saw each other.


-1Still with me  
By wainning-moon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. And the inspiration came to me from watching an amv of Air. So half of the plot isn't even mines.

Sesshoumaru could remember it all so well. The first time he saw her. The first time the met.The first they kissed. The time she told him that she loved him. The first time she walked. And the last time he saw her.  
'''''  
It was boring, and he was a having a hard time at home. So he decided to take a walk. When he was in town, he started to look around him. In a cafe across the street there was a beautiful girl with jet black hair. Her blue eyes were shining with sadness for some reason. She was the most loveliest person he had every might, but then his eyes wandered lower, and meet the wheelchair. Then it hit him, She was handicapped.  
'''''  
The cherry blossoms were at it's fullest. It was a wonderful sight. Then he started to hear a wonderful voice cry out. Sesshoumaru jogged around to the next corner to see the girl on the ground trying to get herself up. Big fat tears were falling off her face, but when she saw him. She stopped crying. Then she reached out a hand, "Could you help me? Please. I can't get up." Sesshoumaru then picked her pick easily, and placed her back up on her chair. She bowed down to him, "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done without you. Can I pay you back somehow with lunch if you didn't have any already?" Sesshoumaru nodded, "I've already had some, but I don't mind some more." "I'm Kagome Higurashi," She said. "Sesshoumaru Taisho."  
'''''  
"Sesshomaru! You're going too fast!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumauru stopped and walked around so she could see him. "That was too fast?" Kagome nodded,"I'm not used to going that fast. Sesshoumaru, you know that. "I apologizes, I shouldn't have gone that fast. Would you like to come over to my family's house as my atonement?"

When Kagome was push through the front doors. Kagome was astonish. The place was huge. Then she thought back to the time got to come over to her small apartment. Kagome started to feel ashamed. What did he actually see in her? Sesshoumaru seemed to notice exactly what she was thinking. "It's too loud here, and there's too much space. I like your house better it's much more cozy and homey." Kagome was about to say that it wasn't loud at all, until. A loud music blasted through the house. "Okay, never mind, Kagome muttered to herself. "Here, grab onto my shoulder and I'll carry you up to my room." Kagome reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru then held her chair in his arms and proceeded to climb the the stairs up.

Along the way, when he passed a door, he proceeded to yell, "Inuyasha turn down that racket!" Kagome heard a few thumps and bumps, the music was turned down and, a man her age came out from the room. "Who stuck a twig up your ass?" That man yelled, then he noticed Kagome. "OH. So you're going to get laid." Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to face her ear. "Kagome, this is my half-brother, Inuyasha." Kagome nodded slightly. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha, "YOU will respect your language and manners around Kagome." Inuyasha grinned, "Does dad know about her?" Sesshoumaru glared at him, and turned to walk forward again. Until they reached another door. When Kagome got in there. It was so dark to her. Black and red overpowered everything in the room. Kagome was let gently down on the bed.

When Sesshoumaru placed her wheelchair in a corner. He sat down the on the bed, and started to stare at Kagome. Looked up at him, and before she knew Sesshoumaru had leaned down and kissed her. Kagome's lips were as soft as rose petals. When she kissed him, back he was so surprised that he nearly pulled away from her. But when he realize that Kagome needed air, he pulled back. Kagome who had gotten on top of him blushed. Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome, causing her blush to deepen. It was cute, really cute.  
'''''  
Sesshoumaru pushed her through the same park that he had meet her. Kagome was smiling contently. Then they reached a nearby lake that was recently added, to make the park seem prettier and more relaxing. Kagome turned around and looked at Sesshoumaru, "You must be tired. Lets stop at the lake." Sesshoumaru did as he told and moved, her down onto the grass. He walked toward a nearby bush and pluck a rose off for Kagome. It was beautiful just like Kagome. When he walked back Kagome was staring at him. Sesshoumaru smiled and handed her the rose, "A rose in full bloom can't compare with a beauty such as yours." Kagome blushed. Kagome patted the grass next to her for him to sit on. And when he did Kagome started to talk to him. "Sesshoumaru we've known each other for a year now since you've helped me up, right?" Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to nod, before she started again. "Well, Sesshoumaru, I've spent lots of time with you, and there is no other person that I rather be with. What I'm trying to say is that. Sesshoumaru, I love you." Sesshoumaru's eyes soften, "Kagome, I love you too. I'll always love you, and I'll keep on loving you even if one of us are taken off this plane. I'll go after you, when you die." Kagome started to cry. She was so happy. "Sesshoumaru, you shouldn't die for me. If it every happens I want you to live for me then." Sesshoumaru frowned, "Living a life without you is like living a life with light."  
'''''  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome called out. Sesshoumaru hurrying as fast as he could toward. "Stop right there!" Kagome yelled. Sesshoumaru started to wonder if he did anything wrong. Then he saw Kagome stand up and start to walk. Sure it was little wobble, but she was doing her best. And that all she needed. When Kagome reached him, she was already exhausted. "I did it, Sesshoumaru. I walked." Sesshoumaru held her and before she knew it Sesshoumaru had her in his arms walked back to her wheelchair. But he didn't put her back down, but sat down with her in is lap. Sesshoumaru gave her a little kiss. Kagome smile a little and drifted off to sleep. Sometime in her sleep, Kagome muttered something. Sesshoumaru smiled, "I love you too, Kagome."  
'''''  
A bright light shone in their bedroom. Sesshoumaru woke up with a smile on his face. And turned slowly down at the girl lying on him. She was so precious. Kagome woke up sometime later to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her. "Sesshoumaru. Did I do someting wrong?" Sesshoumaru got up in her face, lips only a millimeter away. "My dear wife, you've done nothing wrong, and you can never do anything wrong to me." Kagome smirk, "So if I were to leave you and go with so say you're half brother, I wouldn't be doing any wrong?" Sesshoumaru then gave her a passionate kiss. Kagome lean into his kiss, but then Sesshoumaru pulled away from her. "Then I will be sure to leave you outside, pretend that we never met." Kagome had a horrified look on her face. Sesshoumaru kissed her again, like before. When they stopped, Sesshoumaru smiled down at his fiancee, "Unfortunately, I hardly doubt that he kiss you like I do." Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru held her only closer, but then let go. "It's time to start the day." Kagome pulled back reluctantly.

Kagome was fully dressed and was using her wheelchair again. Sesshoumaru pushed her out into the parking area, and waited for her to get into the car. When Kagome finished Sesshoumaru closed the door, and headed to the other side started to pull out. In the car, Kagome and Sesshoumaru were discussing their wedding plans. "Sesshoumaru, I want to have lots of boys with your eyes, then I'll love them as much as I love you," Kagome smiled. They stopped at a red light at a busy intersection, when it happen. They were rear ended suddenly into the middle. Cars were trying to stop, but the momentum was too much. Cars rammed into them on almost every side. Sesshoumaru couldn't remember anything, but trying to protect Kagome with his body.

Sesshoumaru woke up later. All he could see was white. Then he saw Kagome's mother crying. "Thank god. I couldn't bear it if I lost you too." Sesshoumaru sat up, at once, "What do you mean lost me too?" Mrs, Higurashi started to sob louder, "Kagome is . . . Kagome is . . . KAGOME IS DEAD!" Sesshoumaru stared in shock. Kagome couldn't die. They were going to get married., but she was gone now, how could she marry them now.  
'''''  
So here he was now, in the graveyard. There was a gravestone in front of him.

_Kagome Taisho  
1965-1992  
Left behind an unfinished life_

Just as Sesshoumaru told her, 'Living a life without you is like living a life without light.' The light in everything had gone away without her. The only reason that he was still living was because she told him to live on longer then him. He didn't cry anymore. He had finished crying in the hospital. "Kagome, I'll always love you." Sesshoumaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the graveyard.

_And a love husband_


End file.
